


[Podfic] The Difficulties of Inter-Species Communication

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Banter, Ghosts, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fraser and Ray are in trouble, Bob fetches help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Difficulties of Inter-Species Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Difficulties of Inter-Species Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262732) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> Happy holidays, dear Mal! ♥ I hope you enjoy this.

Podfic length: 9 m 18 s  
Download [here](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/the%20difficulties%20of%20interspecies%20communication.mp3).


End file.
